A user of a printing device typically specifies a standard-sized media that is desired for printing in an application. For example, a user of a large format printer may choose from among several standard sized media rolls to print to a 600 mm media roll with a particular standard width. The user may make the choice of a media reasoning that in a particular application using 600 mm standard width media will result in the best appearance, the least media waste and/or no manual trimming.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.